


A Small Chat

by Stuckylover4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Letter, Mentions of War, Talkng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: Hermione Granger just needs some advice about her future. She goes to Professor McGonagall, who gives her a letter. Who knew this letter could change her life.
Kudos: 2





	A Small Chat

**Author's Note:**

> N/A- Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter. Just a one-shot.

Minerva was looking at an old photo. It was taken shortly before James and Lily had left Hogwarts. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily were in the picture. Peter was sick that day. They all looked so happy. Now things were different. A war was starting up again. Minerva sighed as someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she called.

She sat the photo down again and wiped the tears off her face that were starting to fall. Hermione walked in with her bag. She sat it down then sat in a chair. "Professor McGonagall, can we talk? It's about my future," said Hermione.

Minerva remembers the talk she had with Lily Evans, who was a lot like Hermione. "Professor McGonagall, can we talk? I would love to decide what I should do. I want to stay in the Wizarding World, but everyone says I should go back to the muggle world," said Lily.

She was worried. Minerva could see that. "Well, Lily, it is up to you. I think you would do well in either world. I hope that you stay in the Wizarding world, though. There is so much good that you could do," said Minerva.

Hermione was looking at Professor McGonagall. She seemed to be lost in thought. "Are you alright, Professor?" she asked.

Hermione saw the photo. "Yes, Hermione, I am. I was just thinking of Harry's mother. She had the same question as you did," Minerva said.

Minerva couldn't believe she said that to Hermione. Usually, she wouldn't have. There was a look from Hermione. “So, you are telling me that Lily Potter had the same thoughts as me?” she asked Professor McGonagall.

Minerva's nod was given as she took a sip of her tea next to her. “Yes, she did. Lily was worried about her future, as well. People told her she should go back to the muggle world,” Minerva told Hermione.

A smile graced Hermione’s face. “So, what did you tell her?” she asked Minerva.

The older woman smiled as she sat her tea down. She stood up then walked over a filing cabinet. “Well, I told her that she should tell them where they can shove it. I didn’t want the Wizarding World to lose a strong-willed girl just because some people thought she shouldn’t be here because of her blood,” said Minerva as she came back over with a file. 

“What’s this?” asked Hermione looking at it.

Minerva opened it. It wasn’t too thick, but it wasn’t skinny either. She started to flip through it. Upon getting to the last page, Minerva pulled out a letter. “I want you to read this, Hermione. It’s a letter from Lily to me. She sent it to me after she married James Potter. It might help you out. Once you have read it, then we can talk,” Minerva said.

All Hermione could do was nod as she got up. She walked towards the door smiling at Minerva. “Thank you, Professor. I am sure I will learn something from this,” said Hermione as she walked out the door. 

As she was walking back to the common room, Hermione started to read the letter. 

Dear Professor McGonagall,  
I can’t believe that I married James Potter. Right at this moment, it doesn't feel real. You could say it's been crazy here. Now I have three other boys to look out for beside James. I was just writing to you because I wanted to thank you, Professor. You have done so much for me while I was at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall, you have shown me that I can reach for the stars and not to let anyone get me down. 

I promise to make you proud of whatever I do. Thanks for telling me that joining the Order was my choice, and if I wanted to fight, then I had that right. It’s nice to know that you care even if you don’t show it. I will fight for what is right and stand up for all Muggleborns. You have shown me that we are all equal, and it doesn’t matter what our blood status is. 

Ps. I would write more, but I have to go now. James and Sirius are starting to cause trouble. I best go help Remus out. 

Hermione laughed at that. She knew her future was bright, and no matter where she went, Hermione would always have someone in her corner. A fight was coming, and Hermione was going to fight for the next generation of Muggleborns. “Thank you, Professor,” Hermione whispered to herself. 

A moment later, she was in the common room. Harry looked at her. "What's up, Hermione?" asked Harry.

She smiled at him. "Nothing Harry, I just went to see Professor McGonagall, and she gave me this letter to read. Now, I best go finish homework," said Hermione. 

Skipping off, Hermione went to the girls' dorm room. "What was that about?" asked Ron as he came into view.

"No idea," replied Harry.


End file.
